Bryce Elchesis
''"This continent is rotten. We shall set sail, and we will not stop until we find a place to call our own. Our home." ''~Bryce Elchesis Bryce Elchesis Bryce Elchesis is the original general of the First Elchesians, and the one who lead the mass desertion and escape from Elchesia. Biography Life in Elchesia In the continent of Elchesia, Bryce was a popular and powerful general with many military victories under his veteran belt. He was happily married to an Elchesian noblewoman called Elsbeth, with whom he had a daughter called Elena. Although he quite openly criticized his older brother Kuhan Elchesis, the king, he was loyal to a fault and served his king's every whim--no matter his own opinion of the order. Flight from Elchesia His brother the king, however, proved too paranoid for his own good. Bryce, however, was sentenced to execution by his paranoid brother on suspicion of vying for the throne and attempting to assassinate him. Bryce swore he had never done such a thing, but was sent to prison anyway, to be executed on the morrow. It was then however that Varro, together with a few mates from the First Elchesians hatched an elaborate escape plan and broke their commander out. Bryce gathered his army immediately and left, as they would all be branded traitors. The army gathered as many supplies as they could and left on boats together with builders, cooks and other civilians deemed necessary for the founding of a new country--Bryce had a dream for his loyal men. They would find a new place, and claim it for themselves. The First Elchesians were a family, and Bryce would not let anything split them apart. The Battle of Rhodea Unfortunately for Bryce, the First Elchesians landed in plain sight of Horde scouts who reported the foreign invasion force to the 22 year old Koba Khan immediately. Battle with the Horde was a style that the First Elchesians were not used to at all, and it proved all too lethal for Bryce who took an arrow about halfway through the battle and fell--presumed dead. Unexpectedly, however, God-King Aurelian saw fit to come find the reported invasion force himself. When faced with Bryce's corpse, he saw in him an opportunity to reverse engineer men and find out what makes everyone stronger than the Gaulitian stock. He was brought back by the power of the Emblem, and taken prisoner by Aurelian--where he remains to this day As it has turned out, however, Bryce was in fact the mysterious Glade Knight--revealing himself to Barton and Adalgar in the God-King's Palace after a brief battle. Battle at the Palace The Glade Knight laid claim to the Emblem, opposing the rag-tag group of warriors known as Hoofstomp, lead by his daughter Elena Elchesis. Despite a heart-warming reunion with his daughter, Bryce and Hoofstomp clashed too much in their ideals. Bryce lunged for Elena and Aurelia, attempting to kill them and seize the Emblem as something in his mind had snapped--but was stopped by Angus McFife, who hit him in the back of the head with his hammer. However, even this was not enough to take Bryce down--he got back up and lifted Angus with one hand, taking the Emblem shard Angus had and fusing its power with his own. This overflowing power caused Bryce to go off the deep end, driving him completely mad with power. Although he was incredibly powerful, he faced too many warriors--many of them blessed by the Emblem themselves. It was too much, and he was finished off by a combined Tornado/Thoron attack launched by Elena and Aurelia.